Together
by jupitergrl
Summary: Olivia can't stop thinking about Elliot. But when they come to terms with it, their lives shatter.
1. Chapter 1

He got the axe from the shed. Olivia watched as he picked up the axe and swung it so skillfully into the wood. He got inside and threw the wood in the fire place.

"Nice wood," Liv said suggestively. He stopped and looked at her. A smile entered his face. He went over and kissed her. He straddled her and they leaned onto the ground right in front of the fire.

"Liv," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes Elliot?" she said softly.

"I want you..now…I can't wait any longer."

Olivia slid her hands down to his belt buckle and unbuckled it. As she did, her hand softly graced his dick. He gasped with pleasure. Elliot pulled his pants off, all while Olivia took off her shirt. Elliot undid her bra and slid off his underwear. Olivia moaned as he thrusted himself inside her.

"Liv….Liv…LIV," she was being shaken. She quickly woke up. Captain Cragen was standing above her. The sex scene was all a dream!

"Yes Captain?" Olivia said dissapointedly.

"You and Elliot need to go out and investigate this new lead on the Steiger case."

"Ugh fine," Liv said as she got up.

She totally was dreading spending any time with Elliot after that dream. Things just felt, well, kind of awkward!

"Hey Liv, enjoy your nap? You were sleeping like a rock in there," he said when she came out to the offices.

Liv was embarrassed. "Shut up Stabler!"

Elliot was just like, whatever. She started walking outside and Whong suggested that It might be PMS.

They got in the car. Elliot was driving to the place. No conversation took place so it felt really akward.

"Hey, are you ok Liv?" he asked, looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes!

"Umm, Sure," she said.

"Liv tell me the truth!"

Luckily they pulled in the parking lot right when he said that so Olivia just got out of the car and told them they have a witness to interview.

The case was about a little girl who went missing two weeks ago. The witness said she saw the girl's pic on TV and remembered seeing a man with her at the park.

The detectives asked questions about the man's appearance and then got a sketch artist to draw him. The news put out missing child alert on the info. Cragen thought that might cause the perp to run, but it was too late to do anything now.

Elliot and Olivia were back at the station. 6 o'clock came and they could both clock out. So El followed Liv out of the door to the precint.

"Hey Liv, wait up, " he said from behind her.

She stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?" she said.

"Why you actin so weird?"

She couldn't tell him. Or could she? She thought about it and started to tell him! When suddenly a car horn beeped and Elliot looked over. It was Kathy!

"Hey Kath had to pick me up cuz our car broke down. Well what did you want to tell me?" he said.

"Umm. You..should ask Cragen to dinner."

"What?"

"What?"

"Live, you better go home and get some rest.'

"Lay off El, I don't need rest!"

"Oh my God. Sorry.. You are being so touchy."

"Fuck off!"

She was a little shocked at herself. She had never been so mean to her partner before! But there was like something that felt different! It wasn't the fact that she'd love him. She's loved him for years now. But it was the fact that it was getting more and more obvious that she would never have him! It was hurting her and making her think of it all the time.

Elliot looked at her.

"You're nuts," he told Liv.

Then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson felt really really bad about what she did. In fact she wanted to go up to Stabler directly and apologize. But she felt she needed to let some time pass first.

The whole ride home as Kathy talked to him, Elliot just thought about what just happened with Olivia. He was always wondering about her. He had been thinking about her a lot more lately too.

Elliot and Kathy went home and started making dinner. Then Kathys started fighting! She said Elliot wasn't making the salad properly! Then Elliot snapped at her. Kathy called him a worthless piece of shit, and told him off for never being around. Elliot went off on her about being naggy and annoying! It got ugly but they stopped when one of the kids came in crying because of it.

Elliot decided then and there that he needed to leave. He decided a walk to the park would be nice. So he went there. He sat down on a park bench when he realized Olivia was walking down the path. He quickly jumped in the bushes so as not to be seen by her. He peeped through the leaves . She was walking slowly and seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered if she was thinking about there fight too.

When she was a safe enough distance away he got out of the bushes. He walked back home while still thinking of her. When he got home, Kathy was passed out drunk on the couch, so he just told the kids good night and went to bed. He found that he could hardly sleep though cuz he kept thinking about Liv.

The next morning he woke up for work and wondered how she would act today. When he got there she wasn't there yet. She was late which was pretty rare. When she was 20 minutes late, Ellioy started worrying, But five minutes late she walked in the door. Captain Cragen commented on her lateness. She was soo annoyed by that. Elliot could tell so didn't say anything.

Eventually, Elliot took Olivia aside and asked to speak to her in the locker rooms. She said ok. So they went in there not knowing what to expect.

"Olivia. I've been wanting to talk to you all day," Elliot told her. "Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"Elliot…"

"Just be honest with me Liv! Did I do something?"

"No…Elliot I can't tell you."

"Please! We have known each other for so long, You know we can talk to each other."

"You'll think I'm weird. Or you'll look at me different or something."

"Whatever Liv, I wouldn't."

She sat there and thought. She remembered that, the other day she was on the verge of telling El her feelings.

She decided to not but instead decided to test something. She began changing her top in front of him. Elliot got embarrassed and looked away but she knew he sneaked a peak of her in her bra. Turning around to talk extra long to him as she stood without a shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head.

"Hey, El, I'm sorry for acting weird," she said.

He nodded. "It's all good."

She went over to give a friendly hug but leaned in closely so she could see if he had a boner. He totally did! It felt big. He got very embarrassed when he could feel her against it. Especially since he got even more turned on.

Olivia decided to comment on it,

"Say it kinda felt like you had a hard on, Or do you just have a cucumber in your pants today? Haha," she laughed.

Elliot didn't say anything.

He leaned in close to her. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. The kiss became really passionate and hot and heavy. They stumbled back onto the cots while still making out. Olivia lied back on the cot and Elliot got on top of her. They made out. As Olivia could feel Elliot's boner against her inner thigh she felt sooo turned on.

She loosened her pants. Elliot took them off. He glided his hands all across her body paying special care to the lower regions. Olivia loosened his belt. They quickly took everything off. And Elliot began thrusting his manhood into her. They made the cot hit the wall with what they were doing. Captain Cragen heard this and went to investigate. He busted into the locker room and was shocked at what he saw!

Elliot jumped and fell off the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Cragen yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain,"Liv began, but her ass got cut off!

"NO, LIV!" Captain shouted.

"Really, Captain, we can explain," Stabler tried to offer.

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU? EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS WERE THINKING!"

"Well, the funny thing is. We were thinking that this might help Olivia's headache. She had a really bad one. And we knew how hard you wanted us to crack this case but Liv couldn't with this much pain, yet she didn't want to go home sick because that's how dedicated she is! And I remember Munch saying something about, um, sex curing headaches?" Elliot said.

"STABLER! You…shut the FUCK up!" Captain yelled. He marched right over to Elliot and actually punched him!

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME FOR THIS IDIOT. NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE THAT SACK OF HORSESHIT!" Cragen exclaimed!

Elliot was shocked by the punch! He was about to hit him back but Liv broke it up.

"You two are SUSPENDED without further notice!" Captain told them. "Don't you DARE even think about fighting this or showing up to work. I don't even want you to show up at my gas station!"

Elliot felt so angry. He watched as Captain Cragen left the room. He got dressed and left the did the same.

"Elliot, are you gonna be ok? Maybe you should come with me," she said.

"Alright," he replied.

They got in her car and drove off to her 3rd floor apartment. When they got there, Elliot plopped down on the couch. HE just held his head in his hands. He felt miserable. What would he do without his job?

Olivia sat down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him, to make him feel better.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Elliot, right now nothing, but worrying is not gonna help."

"I dunno." He began.

She put her fingers over his lips and made the Shh sound.

"Right now, you're with me. We have each other, come on now," she told him.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. They were cuddling on the couch.

"Hey, Liv," he asked.

"Hm?"

"How long have you wanted me?"

Olivia got kinda embarrassed.

"Uhh well. Within the first year of working with you I developed feelings for you," she told him. Ell smiled a bit..

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I 've always thought you were pretty hot. I mean, I had Kathy and I wanted to be faithful so I couldn't cross the line."

"Yeah. Well I'm just soo glad that we can be together now," she said.

"Me too."

They fell asleep on the couch together. But later Eliot realized he had to get back home. He had no idea how to tell Kathy. Things were becoming difficult. He decided he wouldn't tell her. But it didn't matter what he decided. Because Kathy had already found out due to Captain Cragen leaving a message on the home phone line answering machine mentioning Elliot being suspended.

Kathy immediately started questioning. Elliot didn't know what to say, but she just kept yapping and bitching! He was getting sick of it so he started yelling back at her!

"WHAT DID YOU DO ELLIOT?" Kathy shouted for like the ten thousandth time.

"GOD DAMN IT KATHY, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID? YOU WANNA KNOW SOW BAD? WELL I'LL TELL YOU! I FUCKED OLIVIA IN THE LOCKER ROOMS!"

"YOU….WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"How could you?"

"Kathy, look. We're obviously not in love anymore if we fight everyday. Everything about us is different now. We just…don't click anymore."

"DON'T CLICK?" she grabbed a vase and threw it at Elliot! Luckily he ducked from it. Then she went and slapped him right where Cragen punched him! Today was not good. Not good at all.

"ELLIOT! I'M LEAVING! AND I'M TAKING THEM WITH ME. THEY WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN IF I CAN HELP IT. THEY DON'T NEED TO SEE THEIR SCUMBAG FATHER!"

"Kathy wait!"

But it was too late. Kathy woke the kids up and told them that today would be the day that they should tell Daddy goodbye because they wouldn't be seeing him for a long while.

He hugged each one of the kids and told them he'd see them somehow, and he loves them very much and didn't want this to happen.

The kids were sad and confused. Kathy packed their bags and left.


End file.
